Death Dealers
by 13Blade13
Summary: A new kid moves into town and is about to change everything. You'll find the reason for the title later on. Oc's welcomed. This is my first South Park fanfic so it might suck.
1. Blade Knife

_**Death Dealers**_

_**Summary: A new kid moves into town and is about to change everything. **_

_**18 year old seniors Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were talking in lunch at South Park High.**_

_**Kyle: Did you hear about that new kid?**_

_**Stan: Yeah, he's in Wendy's 1st**__** period. She said he looked emo wearing all black and wasn't paying attention. His name is Blade Knife.**_

_**Kenny: Did you see his bad ass car?**_

_**Stan: No what was it?**_

_**Kenny: It was a 1970's black GTO. **_

_**Stan: coo…**_

_**Clyde (off screen): Fight!**_

_**Every student in south park high sprinted into the halls to see who was fighting. When they got there they saw Blade Knife (wearing a black muscle shirt, black jeans, black military boots and two knives in their sheaths) holding Craig in the air with one hand and smashing him down to the ground.**_

_**Stan: Whoa. Craig's never been beaten before.**_

_**Kenny looks at Blade and sees scars and tattoos covering his arms. He walks up to him.**_

_**Kenny: Blade right?**_

_**Blade: yeah.**_

_**Kenny: Nice moves.**_

_**Blade: hmm.**_

_**Kenny: How did you learn them?**_

_**Blade: 6 years of being General of the military. 3 of them being tortured.**_

_**Kenny: That's tough. Why'd you get the tats? I'm guessing the scars are from being tortured. **_

_**Blade: They are and I got them to cover up most of the scars and burns. It didn't work as good as I first planned, and it hurt like hell.**_

_**Kenny looks down at the blades.**_

_**Kenny: Where'd you get the blades?**_

_**Blade pulled out two blades with gold lettering that Kenny couldn't read and a black handle.**_

_**Blade: Family antiques. I got them when my father was gunned down by a gang. I killed my first man with them.**_

_**Blade puts the Blades away.**_

_**Kenny: What does the Gold lettering say, I can't read it?**_

_**Blade: Of course you can't, it's in Greek. It say's Never surrender. Never back down.**_

_**Kenny: Cool. Why is it in Greek.**_

_**Blade: It's in Greek because Alexander the great is my relative and made them out of silver and gold. They are unbreakable.**_

_**Stan (running towards them): Hey Kenny.**_

_**Kenny: Hey Stan. This is Blade, Blade this is Stan.**_

_**Blade: Sup.**_

_**Stan: Sup. Your new right.**_

_**Blade: yep.**_

_**Stan: Where are you from?**_

_**Blade: Somewhere from Iraq.**_

_**Stan: Oh.**_

_**Ring, ring, ring**_

_**Stan: Got to get to Chem., come on Kenny. Where you going Blade?**_

_**Blade: Advanced Chem. **_

_**Kenny: Advanced?**_

_**Blade: Yeah I'm actually really smart.**_

_**Stan: Ok. See you latter.**_


	2. A disturbance at school

The teacher, Ms. Ginger walks into class and starts taking attention when she gets to Blade Knife.

Ms. Ginger: Blade…Blade…BLADE!

Blade: What?

Ms. G: Are you paying attention?

Blade: Yes

Ms. G: Then what have we been doing?

Blade: Attendance.

Ms. G: Good now pay attention. Ok, now class…

Ring, ring, ring

Kenny, Kyle, and Stan meet Blade in the hall on their way to class.

Stan: Hey Blade, have you met Kyle.

Stan said while pointing to Kyle.

Blade: I have now. Nice to meet you Kyle.

Kyle: Nice to meet you too.

Stan: Hey Kenny…Kenny…Kenny.

Kenny: What?

Kyle: Who were you looking at.

Kenny: No… No one.

Kyle: Who?

Kenny: No one!

Blade: That blonde girl over there.

Stan: Kenny, Bebe?

Kenny: Yeah.

Stan: I didn't know you liked her anymore.

Kenny: I do.

Stan: K, We better get to lunch.

Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Blade walk to lunch.

They sit down at a table and Wendy and Bebe join them.

Wendy; Hey guys.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Blade: Sup.

Bebe: Who are you?

Bebe says pointing at Blade.

Blade: I'm Blade Knife, I just got here from being tortured in Iraq for 3 years.

Bebe: Your joking right.

Blade: Look at my scars. Does it seem like I'm joking?

Bebe: No.

Wendy: Hey Blade.

Blade: Hi Wendy.

Wendy: You seem familiar do I know you?

Blade: What's your last name?

Wendy: Testaburger.

Blade: By any chance 3 years ago did you have a bodygaurd.

Wendy: Yeah for the rape… I mean small incident that my parents said I needed help for. Wait. Was that you?

Blade: Most likely, yes.

Stan: Wait, wait, wait. What incident?

Wendy: um…um…um…

Blade: It was nothing.

Stan: But…

Blade: NOTHING.

Wendy mouths thank you.

Alarm sounds and two men with black masks on and two M-16's in their hands walk in.

Criminal 1: Everyone get on the ground we're looking for Blade Knife.

Blade: I'm right here.

Criminal 1: Get him. The second criminal runs at Blade, but Blade flips him over his shoulder and stabs him in the chest with one of his Blades and pulls it out and puts it away. Before the 1st criminal knows what happened Blade has the M-16 pointed at him.

Blade: Drop the gun and run and tell who ever you work for that I'm back and in business.

The criminal obeys and leaves. Blade walks over picks up the other M-16 and leaves. Blade returns shortly without the guns. Every one staring at him in awe. Blade sits down.

Stan and Kenny: That was AWSOME.

Blade: Thanks.

Stan: Who were they?

Blade: Hell if I know.

Kenny: What did you mean by back and in business.

Blade: I'm a leader of a gang.

Stan: Realy, Which one?

Blade: Death Dealers. Smallest in number, largest in strength.

Kenny: Cool can I join?

Stan: Yeah me too?

Wendy: No It's too dangerous Stan.

Stan: Wendy so what. Why do you care anyways it's not like were dating.

Wendy; It's just dangerous.

Blade: Don't worry I'll make sure he's safe.

Stan: Yeah I'm in

Blade: I'll have to teach you some moves. But I don't see why not. Understand that you would be in constant danger. Also, you have to buy black boots, black jeans, a black shirt, black sunglasses, and a black trench coat.

Kenny: Sweet. But whats with the balck clothes.

Blade: It's our uniform I guess.

Stan: Cool.

Ring ring ring

Kenny: Got to get to PE

Bebe: Me too.

Stan: Math

Kyle: Advanced Math

Wendy: Advanced Chem.

Blade: What the hell is Advanced Algebra?

Kyle: Woa that's higher than advanced Math.

Blade: Oh that sucks. Well see you later.

Kenny: Blade, Stan lets meet after school.

Stan: Can't meet at my house. My parents are getting it fumigated.

Kenny: Can't meet at mine. Parents too drunk.

Blade: you can meet at my house it's 666 Bloodkill road.

Stan: That's an evil adress.

Blade: yeah.

Kenny: Isn't that that mansion?

Blade: Yep.

Kenny: How could you aford that?

Blade: I have at the moment $16,946,326,692,

Kenny: Are you serious?

Blade: Yep. Hey guys Anna here something cool?

Stan: What?

Blade: I've killed 932,456 people. 364,129 by hand.

Stan; Whoa.

Principal: GET TO CLASS.

Blade: See you at 4:00 good.

Kenny and Stan: Yeah see ya at 4:00.

________________________________________________________________________

**Oc's welcomed. Put whatever you think necessary.**

**Review please or I'll stop writing**.


	3. Death Dealers

**Stan, Kenny, And Blade are sitting in Blade's mansion.**

**Stan: So what do we have to do to enter your gang?**

**Blade: You can enter when I say you can. I could let you in right now, but I don't want you to die.**

**Kenny: So are you going to teach us how to shoot.**

**Blade: Yes. First you need to get stronger though.**

**Stan: How much stronger?**

**Blade: I don't let anyone enter my gang unless they can bench press 500 lbs. Run the mile in 5:00 minutes, and can shoot a target with a handgun without a scope from 100 yards away.**

**Kenny: How long do you think that will take?**

**Blade: Shortest 3 months. Longest 6 months.**

**Stan: Oh.**

**Blade Well… If it's cool with you guys we can start now.**

**Kenny: Okay.**

**Blade: Follow me to my basement.**

**Stan and Kenny follow Blade into his basement which is 100 yards wide and 50 yards long. Blade leads them into a room full of workout equipment.**

**Stan: Whoa.**

**Blade: Welcome to my private gym.**

**Kenny: Private gym… It's bigger than our town gym. **

**Blade: Let's begin.**

**Blade leads them to a weight lifting machine.**

**Blade: Okay let's begin.**

**A montage of Stan and Kenny working out with the help of Blade.**

**Blade: You guys passed. Nice job you can join now you got the clothes.**

**Stan And Kenny: Yep.**

**Blade: Ok go change and meet me in the gym when your done. **

**They all go into different changing rooms.**

**About five minutes later they all return to the gym wearing black boots, black jeans, black shirts, black sunglasses, and a black trench coat.**

**Blade: Okay lets go get the weapons out of the armory and head to my base to meet the gang. **

**Blade leads them to the armory where they pick out weapons. Blade his two blades, two desert eagles, two specially designed automated pistols, and an M4. Stan picks one knife, two desert eagles, two Uzi's, and an M4. Kenny picks the same thing as Stan.**

**Blade: You guys ready?**

**Stan: Yeah**

**Kenny: As ready as ever.**

**Blade: Lets go.**

**Blade leads them into his garage filled with many bad ass cars and gets into his black GTO. Kenny in the passenger side and Stan in the back and drives them to the hangout. They all get out.**

**Blade: You guys ready for this.**

**Stan and Kenny: Yep.**

**Blade pushes the doors open and walks through the crowd all dressed like them with Kenny by his right and Stan on his left, both a couple steps behind. The crowd staring daggers at Stan and Kenny.**

**They get up to the stage and Blade whistles louder than anything they've heard. The crowd looks up at him.**

**Blade: Fellow Death Dealers I have brought two new members into our gang. I have taught them well and they are very good. If there are anyone who complains about this step forth. **

**No one moves.**

**Blade: Good. Now I have mission for all of us. Our rivals The men in White.**

**Blade whispers to Stan and Kenny: I Knew who they were.**

**Blade: Attempted to capture me awhile back. Now I did not tell anyone about my arrival when this happened other than one person who I trusted. My second command Leo can you come up here please.**

**The back door opens as Leo tries to escape, but Blade pulls his Eagle to fast and blows Leo's head off. Blade puts the gun away and continues his speech.**

**Blade: Anyway I get angry when people try to capture me. So every Death Dealer get into your groups. Leo's second command will control his group. Stan and Kenny will come with me. Lets move out.**

**The crowd is out of the hangout and into the war jeeps in a minute. Stan and Kenny are in Blades with about five other Death Dealers. They arrive at the Men in Whites base and every jeep fire missiles out of it and destroy the wall protecting the base. All the Death Dealers jump out of the jeeps and storm the building. Blade leading the assault. Blade and his group destroy the guards outside the building and head inside with Stan and Kenny behind them. When they reach the top they kill all the soldiers and think they're done. **

**Stan: Blade, what's that?**

**Blade looks over.**

**Blade on his radio: Evacuate the building there's a bomb. **

**Everyone runs out but Blade and his group go to the roof. **

**Kenny: What's going on.**

**Blade; Not enough time to get down we have to get down another way.**

**Kenny: What way?**

**Blade: Got your rappel?**

**Kenny: Oh no.**

**Blade: Yep. They all get their rappels out and are about to jump when about 30 guys drop from helicopters.**

**Blade: Jump!**

**They all jump and Blade jumps in the air and does a 180 and shoot some of the guys and shooting the roof to rappel. They all land on the ground when the Bomb goes off.**

**Blade: Well… job well done. Everyone can go home ok. I'll call your leaders next time we have a meeting. **

**Blade drives his group back to the hangout, parks the jeep, and gets in his car with Stan and Kenny. Blade drives them home.**

**Blade: Job well done. See you in school tomorrow.**

**Stan and Kenny: Bye. They get out and walk the rest of the way home.**

**Stan: well… that was fun.**

**Kenny: Yeah.**

**Stan: So, you and Bebe huh.**

**Kenny: Not yet but hopefully soon. Remember a while back when Wendy was talking about that incident.**

**Stan: Yeah.**

**Kenny: Did she say rape.**

**Stan: I think so. Well this is my house. See you tomorrow.**

**Kenny: See you tomorrow.**


	4. A day at school

Blade: Hey Stan, rough night huh?

Stan: Yeah I barely survived. I don't know if I'm up for this.

Blade: It's a little too late no one gets out of my gang unless they're in a body bag.

Stan: Oh.

Blade: Did you sleep at all last night?

Stan; Yeah, but I barely woke up for six.

Blade: Six? That's late. I wake up at four every morning to do my workout.

Stan: You don't look tired.

Blade: I do it every day. It's a habit now. Where's Kenny?

Stan: He said he wasn't going to make it because he was so tired.

Blade: Ok.

Blade gets out his cell phone and calls Kenny's house.

Blade: Mrs. McKormik, this is one of Kenny's friends could you put him on the line? Hey Kenny, why aren't you in school? I don't care if your tired. Do you want me to wake you up at four? If not then don't complain about sleep and get to school. Bye.

Stan: Is he coming?

Blade: Yeah.

Stan starts to look in the direction of Wendy.

Blade: You like her don't you?

Stan: Yeah.

Wendy looks toward Stan and smiles.

Blade: She obviously likes you. Go ask her out.

Stan: How do you know?

Blade: I know these things.

Stan: I gu…

Principal: Get to class.

Blade: Bye.

The boys walk in to the caféteria and Kenny finally shows up.

Blade: Hey, way to show up on time.

Kenny: hmm.

Kyle, Bebe, Stan and Wendy join there table.

Bebe: Hi.

Blade: Sup.

Kenny's head falls on the table and he starts snoring.

Blade: Ha.

Wendy: Is Kenny okay?

Blade: Yeah he's just a litle tired.

Stan: We were up until about 3:00 AM.

Wendy: What were you guys doing?

Blade: Ever heard of the Men in White?

Bebe: Yeah.

Blade: Your not gonna hear about them again.'

Bebe: What did you guys do? Kill them all.

Blade: Most of them. The bomb they planted took out the rest.

Bebe: Your joking right?

Blade: Do I sound like I'm joking?

Bebe: No.

Wendy: You guys could have been hurt.

Stan falls asleep.

Blade: Two down. Anyway what do you mean almost? I guy shot in the shoulder. Wanna see?

Bebe: Sure.

Blade moves his muscle shirt and shows her the scar with stitches over it.

Bebe: Gross, did the doctors stitch it up?

Blade: No, I did that.

Bebe: Wow.

Blade: Good job eh.

Bebe: yeah I guess. So…

Wendy whispers something into Bebe's ear.

Bebe: I guess, but you know I don't care since he's yours.

Blade: I'm taking a guess that your talking about Stan.

Wendy: No.

Blade: You can't lie to me I know you like him.

Wendy: shh. Not so loud I don't want anyone to know.

Kyle: What are you guys talking about.

Blade: Dude, have you been paying attention at all?

Kyle: No.

Blade: Okay, so you don't nned to know.

Kyle: I guess. Hey Bebe can I talk to you out in the hall?

Bebe; Uh… Sure I guess.

Wendy shoots Bebe a worried look when she leaves with Kyle.

Wendy: What do you think he's gonna ask her?

Blade: You want my guess?

Wendy: Sure.

Blade: He's gonna ask her out and she's gonna say no because she likes someone else. Most likely Kenny or me because she keeps staring in this general area and were leaning against a wall.

Wendy: Oh.

Kyle and Bebe walk in and Kyle's head is down.

Blade: Told you.

Wendy: Yep.

Bebe sits down next to Wendy and starts whispering.

Wendy: What happened?

Bebe: He asked me if I wanted to go out with him.

Wendy: What did you say?

Bebe: No. I told him that it wasn't him it was that I liked another guy. He said ok.

Wendy: Did he sound sad.

Bebe: Yeah.

Wendy: Oh.

On the other side of the table Kyle tells Blade the same story.

At that moment the bell rang and Stan and Kenny fell out of their chairs and woke up.

Stan and Kenny: What's going on?

Blade: Rise an shine. Time to get to class. Also, Kyle asked Bebe if she wanted to go out and she rejected him.

Stan: Oh Kyle are you okay?

Kyle: Yeah I guess.

Blade: Let's get to class.

While in PE class Blade is having an argument with the coach.

Blade: No, I am not wearing shorts.

Coach: Why not?

Blade: I have scars on my legs that it would be better to not show.

Coach: Fine.

The whole class starts to listen to the coach.

Coach: Today we're going to play dodge ball.

You hear hurrahs from the crowd.

Coach: Okay, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Token, Wendy and Bebe. Against Blade, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Butters. Go.

The teams split up and start to play. Blade just stands there and catches everyone's ball and fires it at someone. After the PE clas Blade's Team won every game.

Blade: Schools over… now.

Twenty guys with guns run in.

Criminal: No ones going any where until we get what we want.

Blade: Crap.

________________________________________________________________________

Please review.

Send in your Oc's.


	5. Why Wendy?

Criminal 1: Everyone stay in here until I come back and tell you what I want.

Blade: So do you guys play instruments?

Stan: A guy in a gun just walked in here and that's what you ask?

Blade: Yeah.

Stan: Okay. Yes I play bass and guitar. Bass the best.

Kenny: I play the drums.

Blade: I play guitar the best.

Stan; Cool. Maybe we could make a band. I can sing a little.

Blade: Cool. We just need a girl to backup sing or backup guitar.

Kenny: Yeah, but who?

Blade: I don't know.

Just then The man walks back in.

Criminal: We are looking for a Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy: What.

Blade, Stan, and Kenny stand up at that moment.

Blade: Why?

Criminal: Who are you?

Blade: Answer my question.

Criminal: She is second on the bounty hunter list because she turned down the mob leaders son.

Blade: That's it.

Criminal: Yeah. She's wanted dead or alive. Same price. We're going with dead. So who is she?

Craig: She's right there.

Craig says pointing at Wendy.

Blade: Craig, What the Hell. Wait. You're the dons son aren't you?

Craig; Yes I am.

Stan runs over and tackles Craig to the ground and starts to beat him down when a couple of guards grab him and Kenny.

The Criminal points gun at Wendy.

Blade walks in front of her.

Blade: You aren't getting her unless you go through me.

Criminal: What's your name?

Blade: Doesn't matter. Who's number one on that list?

Criminal: Blade Knife. We're not going after him though.

Blade: K.

The criminal shoots Blade right in the chest and he falls to the ground.

Criminal: Grab her instead.

The guards grab Wendy and they all leave.

Blade starts to cough up blood and Bebe jumps down next to him.

Bebe: Someone call an ambulence.

Every takes thir phones out and call 911.

Later everyone is waiting in the waiting room at hells pass.

Doctor: Blade will live, but is very weak. Three friends are allowed in: Bebe,

Stan, and Kenny.

They walk in and see Blade putting pressure on the wound.

Bebe: What are you doing?

Blade: I don't know. Bored I guess.

Bebe: Thank god your okay.

Stan: Yeah. Too bad they took Wendy.

Kenny: Yeah.

Blade: Oh my god I forget about that.

Blade gets up.

Blade: Turn aroud so I can change.

Stan: Why don't we just leave?

Blade: If you leave the doctor will come back in and handcuff me down.

They all turn around and close their eyes. Except for Bebe who looks at the window which shows the imige of Blade.

Blade: You can turn around. Sit down for a second okay.

They all sit down and just then a girl walks in and shuts the door.

When she sees Blade up and dressed she tries to run out but Blade pulls a gun on her and she freezes.

Blade: Who are you?

Girl: I'm… I'm Jess.

Jess was white with long brownish red hair, with green and blue neon streaks. She has brown eyes with some of her hair covering the left eye. She is wearing black skinny jeans with black converse shoes. She has a black hoodie with a red inside and her hood down. She also has an English accent like pips. Altogether she was beautiful.

Blade: What are you doing here?

Jess: I'm coming in for work as a nurse.

Blade puts the gun down and away.

Blade; Don't tell anyone I'm leaving okay.

Jess: Sure.

Blade: Good.

Jess: Were are you going?

Blade: I'm going to save someone.

Jess: Can I come?

Blade: It'll be dangerous.

Jess: Please. My job sucks.

Blade: I guess. But be careful. Can you shoot a gun.

Jess: A little. My Dad taught me.

Blade: Okay. Lets go.

Blade pulls out his rappel.

Blade: Meet me at the school okay.

Stan: Okay see you then.

Blade jumps out the window and Bebe, Stan, Kenny, and Jess leave.

________________________________________________________________________

Review please

Oc's welcomed

Oc's

Jess- SouthParkCraigLover


	6. The Rescue

Bebe, Stan, Kenny, and Jess run out of the hospital and into their separate cars and meet at South Park High.

Stan: Where's Blade?

Kenny: I don't know.

Jess: Um… what are all of your names?

Bebe: I'm Bebe.

Stan: I'm Stan.

Kenny: I'm Kenny.

Jess: Hi. What was that kids name at the hospital?

Bebe: That was Blade.

Jess: Oh.

Bebe: How come I haven't seen you in school?

Jess: I just moved here from England and got a job.

Bebe: Oh.

Kenny: Blade's here.

Blade walks over with his shirt soaked in blood.

Jess: Are you bleeding?

Blade: Nah. This is the blood from the guy I just tortured.

Jess: Are you serious?

Blade: Yeah. Follow me to my house guys.

Stan: What was the point of meeting here?

Blade: I wanted to make sure that there was no chance of people being at my house trying to kill you.

Stan: Oh.

Blade: Lets go.

They all get in their separate cars and follow Blade to his house. When they get there they see five guards with M16's. Blade pushes a button in his car and the front lights move and two heavy machine guns came out and started destroying the guards. Blade gets out and walks into his house and the others follow.

Blade leads them down to his basement. He opens a vault leading into a room full of weapons.

Blade: Welcome to my armory.

Jess and Bebe look around in awe.

Blade: Pick your weapons.

Blade takes his two blades, two desert eagles, two shotguns and an M4. Not wearing his trench coat.

Stan takes two army knives, two desert eagles, and an M4.

Kenny takes two army knives, two auto- pistols, and a shotgun.

Bebe picks a berretta handgun, and two uzis.

Jess picks the same as Bebe.

Blade: Lets roll.

They all walk out of Blades house and get into one of his war jeeps.

Stan: Where is the place?

Blade: A warehouse in Denver.

The drive takes about five minutes for Blade on a normal twenty minutes.

Blade: Bebe, Jess drive this jeep away.

Bebe: What? We're coming with you.

Blade: No! It's too dangerous. I brought you here for one reason. When I call you. Call the cops.

Bebe: But…

Blade: But nothing me Stan, Kenny, and I are going in there. If we don't make it back, go to my house into the armory. There will be a canon in it, go to the canon and set it off. A keypad will come out. The password is 1366613. Goodbye.

Bebe and Jess watch them go in and then drive away.

Blade: Rappel up the side of the building and get next to the glass on the top. When I shoot up rappel down and be ready to fight.

They listen and rappel up the building. Blade walks inside and goes straight underneath the glass. The leader and his boys come in.

Leader: Blade, nice to meet you again. I know why you're here. Did you really think you could just walk in and kill all of us by yourself.

Blade pulls his gun up.

Blade: Your not going to survive this.

Blade shoots into the air and breaks the glass.

Blade: And neither will I.

Stan and Kenny jump down and start lighting the place up. Blade pulls his M4 and joins them. The leader runs out and leaves his men. Blade, Stan, and Kenny tear his men to pieces. They run out and hide behind walls. Blade runs out of ammo and pulls one of his shotguns out. Blade blows the men six feet back. Kenny drops his shotgun and pulls out his auto pistols and starts taking men out like nothing. Stan is dominating the guys with his M4. The enemies soon stop coming. Blade drops his second shotgun, pulls out his two desert eagles. Stan drops his M4 and pulls out his desert eagles. Kenny drops his auto-pistols and pulls out his desert eagles.

Blade: On to the leader.

They walk into the next room and see a hundred guys waiting for them. They dive to the side and behind walls just in time. They starting mowing them down, but when there's still like twenty guys left. They all pull out their blades and start slashing at them. Blade cuts one guys neck, stabs a guy in the chest, and cuts one of their heads clean off. Blade, Kenny, and Stan are standing over a pile of bodies and see the leader holding a knife to Wendy's throat.

Leader: My reinforcements are on their way. Soon they will be here and kill you all.

Blade: Wait, take me for her. You know you can't stop me other wise.

Leader: Ok. Deal.

Blade walks over and the leader lets go of Wendy and grabs Blade. Wendy runs over to Stan and Kenny.

Blade: Goodbye. Stan operation boom.

Stan: You sure?

Blade: Yeah.

Leader: What's operation boom?

Stan, Kenny, and Wendy run out and Stan leaves charges on the wall.

They get out and call Bebe.

Stan: Come pick us up.

They get picked up by Bebe.

Bebe: Thank god your okay Wendy. Where's Blade.

Stan: He's about to die.

Stan looks outside and sees all the reinforcements go inside.

Bebe: How do you know that? And when?

Stan: He's in a building with a bomb in it. And now.

BOOM!

________________________________________________________________________

That's the end of part one.

Review and send in OC's

Oc's

Jess-SouthParkCraigLover

Luna Valley-xXshy-LullabyXx------Will be used in upcoming chapters.


	7. Break

Sorry about not updating my computer broke. This isn't a chapter I'm just telling you that. I'll update as soon as my computer gets fixed.


	8. Who's Back?

_Priest: And know we say goodbye to Blade Knife, I'm sure he lived a good life although it was short. His death was part of Gods divine plan. But, let us now know that he is in a better place. Amen._

_~3 years later~_

Everyone from South Park High is going to South Park community college Wendy who got into a better college.

Stan: Kenny wake up your going to be late.

Kenny: mph.

Stan: Dude school starts in 5 minutes.

Kenny: Crap.

Kenny jumps out of bed and into the shower in a matter of seconds.

Stan: Ha you still got half an hour.

Kenny: You suck.

Thirty minutes later Stan and Kenny walk out of their dorm and go to chemistry.

Three periods later they go to lunch and meet with Their normal group which consists of them, Bebe, Jess, Luna Valley, Anna Broski,

Luna Valley is Female her skin is pale and she is Skinny. Her Hair is Long dark hair that goes to the floor with Blue streaks and is tied in a lose bow at the bottom. She wear a Black jacket with a skull on the front and has no sleeves for the jacket. and her shirt is long shirt that's dark blue. Her skirt is a Plaid Blue and Black with a big chain on the side. She wears a Stocking that goes up to her knees that's black and white stripes and has sneakers and Always has a necklace that has a sign of a Moon and Always has a cherry sucker or candy with her.

Anna has very long (practically to the floor), very pale blonde hair,extreme blue eyes (like the ones in The Boy In Stripped Pajamas), caucusing,skinny. A short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved jacket, blue jeans, andtennis shoes.

Kenny: Sup.

Bebe: How have your days been?

Stan: This is the first normal day I've ever had in South Park.

Luna: Yeah I know.

Jess: Same here.

Anna: I agree.

Bebe: Yeah, It's really weird. Normally something strange has happened by now.

Stan: I know…

Just then the doors fly off and six guys in all black with black ski masks on with two ninja swords on their back while holding an M4 special force. And suddenly the lights go off and all you can see is the green light coming out of their night vision glasses.

Ninja: Everyone get on the ground..

Stan: Never mind.

Ninja: I'm looking for Blade Knife.

Stan: He's dead. He's been dead for 3 years.

Ninja: I know that. Where was he buried?

Kenny: He wasn't buried. He was blown up.

Ninja: Damn it. So you have no actual proof that he's dead?

Stan: I guess, but…

He gets cut off by a scream from one of the ninjas.

Ninja: Oh My God!

All you hear is a slashing sound and the screams from the Ninjas.

The lights turn on and there's a man wearing the Death Dealers uniform holding two Blades.

Man: Tell your bosses I'm back.

The man cuts the Ninjas head off.

Stan: Who are you?

The man turns around and they see his face.

Stan, Kenny and most of the people in the cafe: Oh my god.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is that man? You can probably guess.

My computers still broken so I may not be able to update frequently.

Oc's are welcomed. If I didn't use your Oc yet they will be used in the next chapter.

Please Review.

Oc's used:

Anna - Mew Mew Jakie

Luna - xXshy-LullabyXx

Jess - SouthParkCraigLover


	9. Revenge

The man that they were looking at had burn marks on his stern face.

Stan: Who… who are you?

Man: No one any more.

Stan: What do you mean any more?

Man: As far as the worlds concerned I'm dead.

Stan: When did you die?

Man: Three years ago.

Kenny: Wait, are you Blade?

The man smirks at them.

Stan: Blade welcome back I can't believe your alive.

Blade: Well I am.

Kenny: It's great to see you.

Every welcomes Blade back.

Kenny: How did you survive?

Blade: Well it happened like this. When you guys left it was just me that guy and ten other guys because the rest left to make sure no one was in the building. When they left I flipped the guy over my shoulder and took the gun and shot the remaining guys. Then I beat the guy down because I ran out of ammo and weapons. That reminds me Stan do you still have the special items I asked you to hold onto?

Stan: Yeah, here you go.

Stan hands Blade a box and Blade pulls out his two Blades and puts them in their sheaths.

Kenny: Why did you give those to Stan?

Blade: I knew I wasn't coming back with you guys. Anyways I ran through the building to find a window, but there were none. When I figured it out it was too late and the bombs went off. I was blown through the brick wall while on fire and thankfully fell into a lake.

Stan: What have you been doing the last three years?

Blade: I've been working with a mercenary group taking out major targets around the world.

Kenny: Why didn't you come back?

Blade: I was waiting till the heat cooled down.

Stan: Oh.

Blade: So what's changed since I've been gone?

Stan: Nothing much we got a couple new kids and Wendy went off to some expensive school.

Blade: Oh you miss Wendy right?

Stan: Yeah I mean no.

Blade: Sure. So, who are the new kids?

Stan: Well, there's Anna, Luna, Matthew "Mattias", D.J. Callahan and you remember Jess right?

Blade: Yep.

Mattias has short, messy hair. Brownish green eyes. Caucasian with a small tan. Gray T-shirt with Black long sleeve under it. Silver Necklace with Cross. Black Fingerless Gloves. Black Pants with chain. White and Black Skater Shoes.

D.J. Callahan has deep red hair falling down a inch past her shoulders, bangs that make it almost to her eyes, and she always leaves her hair down. Her hair is also straight, but can be slightly wavy depending on the day. Crystal blue eyes that can appear white from a distance. Normal color skin. Medium height, though she is short compared to most of the people in her family. Has pierced ears but never wears earrings. Wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a dark-blue short-sleeved shirt on top of it, jeans with multiple rips in them, and a pair of converse.

Kenny: Hey Blade guess what?

Blade: What?

Kenny: You know how Craig ratted Wendy out because he was the mob bosses son. Well he just got out of prison and is coming here for school.

Blade: Let's go kick his ass.

Stan: Hey you know this is a very long lunch.

Blade: Yeah you should go to class and we will find Craig after.

Stan: See you later.

Three hours later when Stan and Kenny got out of school they met up with Blade.

Blade: Let's go get Craig.

They get in their cars and drive to an alley leading to Craig's old hangout. When they got inside they found Craig, Clyde, and Token talking.

Craig: Blade, Your back?

Blade: Yeah.

Craig: Listen, about three years you killed my Dad. I want revenge.

Blade: So do I.

Craig: Clyde, Token, go take care of Blade for me.

Clyde: Hell no We're not getting our asses kicked.

Craig: Fine, I'll do it my self.

Clyde and Token leave.

Blade: Stan, Kenny, Get them.

They chase after Clyde and Token.

Blade walks up and grabs a backing away Craig.

Punch to the face.

Blade: That's for ratting out Wendy.

Another punch to the face.

Blade: That's for getting me shot.

A third punch to the face.

Blade: That's for me almost dying.

A kick to the gut that knocks him out and sends him back.

Blade: And that's just cause I don't like you.

Stan and Kenny run in.

Blade: You get them?

Stan: Yes.

Blade: Let's go.

They get into their own cars and drive two Blades house and go inside.

Stan: What are you going to do now that you don't have school?

Blade: I don't know.

A noise that sounds like a bunch of people running to Blades house starts.

Kenny: What's that…

Suddenly the door flies off and twenty swat members along with two detectives run in.

Detective: Blade Knife your being arrested for the raping of Wendy Testaburger. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and or do can and will be used against you in the court of law.

Blade: I DID WHAT!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger

Review

Send in ocs

Oc list

Anna - Mew Mew Jakie

Luna - xXshy-LullabyXx

Jess - SouthParkCraigLover

Mattias - MysticShadowFall

D.J. Callahan - sapphirerose182


	10. Siblings

The detectives bring Blade in the interrogation room and a detective comes into question him.

Detective: Where were you two nights go at 10:36 - 11:01 pm?

Blade: I was with a man named Carl Score.

Detective: I'll be back in a moment.

The detective leaves and returns five minutes later.

Detective: Your alibi checks out.

Blade: Cool, Why did you think I did it?

Detective: Wendy saw your Blades when her rapist came in.

Blade: That's impossible only two people in the world would have those Blades. Me and

my brother if he wasn't dead.

Detective: Blade in the last moments of your moms life she gave birth to your brother and sister and told us not to inform you of their birth.

Blade: Sister?

Detective: yeah she had twins.

Blade: Wow. Why would she not want me to know?

Detective: She didn't want them to know of their origins.

Blade: Oh.

Detective: So you think he did it?

Blade: Yeah unless he sold them. Where is he and my sister?

Detective: Your sister is in a high school in New Haven, Connecticut. Your brother the same age as your sister 17 is a senior at Yale, just like Wendy.

Blade: What are their names?

Detective: Your sister is Katlyn Yonder, and your brother is Chris Yonder.

Blade: Let's go get him.

Detective: Ok.

One and a half hours later they get off their plane in New Haven.

Blade: How far away is Yale?

Detective: Six miles and we don't have a car.

Blade: Ok, lets get a taxi.

10 minutes later they show up in front of the college.

They walk through the halls until the detective spots Chris and points at him.

Detective: That's him.

Blade: Ok.

They walk up behind Chris.

Blade: Chris

Chris: Who are you?

Blade: I'm Blade and this is a Joe.

Chris: Are you cops?

Blade: He is. Do you have a pair of Blades that look like these?

Blade pulls out his Blades and shows Chris them.

Chris: Had. I sold them for $100,000 to that kid.

Chris points to a kid who's 6"6' and has an arm about twelve inches wide, and the two Blades hanging on his side.

Blade: Ok. I'm going to go talk to that kid. Don't go anywhere.

Blade walks over to that kid.

Blade: Nice Blades.

Kid: Thanks I take them everywhere with me. Who are you?

Blade: I'm Blade who are you?

Kid: I'm Rick.

Blade: When you said that you always keep them with you does that mean you had them two nights ago?

Rick: Yeah, wait oh shit are you a cop?

Blade: No, I'm worse.

Rick: You have no proof that I raped Wendy.

Blade: Now I do.

Rick pulls his Blades out and swings at Blade, but Blade pulls his out and blocks them.

Rick: You have them to.

Blade: I was born with them.

Blade punches Rick into a locker, takes the Blades out of his hands, and shuts the locker door on him and locks it.

Blade turns around and walks back to Chris and Joe.

Blade: Joe, he's all yours.

Joe: Thanks Blade, I'll see you back in South Park.

Blade: Chris, I have to tell you something.

Chris: What?

Blade: I'm your brother.

Chris: Wha… What?

Blade: Yeah.

Chris: I knew my parents were lying. Mw and my sister Kate look nothing like them.

Blade: So, When are you graduating?

Chris: Tomorrow. Then I'm moving to South Park with my girlfriend Wendy.

Blade: Wendy testeburger?

Chris: Yeah she's right there. Hey Wendy.

Wendy walks over. And kisses Chris on the lips.

Wendy: Who is th… Blade.

Blade: Yep.

Wendy: Your alive?

Blade: No I'm dead.

Wendy: How did you survive?

Blade tells Wendy how he survived in full detail.

Wendy: Wow.

Chris: How do you know each other?

Blade: I was her body guard 6 years ago, and we met again 3 years ago.

Chris: Oh. Well we better get to class come on Wendy.

Blade: Hey when is your graduation?

Wendy: Tomorrow at 11:00 a.m.

Blade: I'll be their.

The next day at 11: 30 Chris and Wendy finish their graduation.

Chris leads his family and Wendy to Blade.

Chris: Blade, you showed up.

Blade: I told you I would.

Chris's Mom: Who's this?

Chris: This is Blade my um my…

Blade: Brother.

Chris's Mom: Your not my son.

Blade: I'm his birth moms son.

Kate: I knew you were lying it's great to see you Blade.

Kate hugs Blade.

Kate: Where are our parents?

Blade: Dead.

Kate: Oh. Where do you live South Park.

Chris's Dad: That reminds me, Chris, Kate, we can't afford to send either of you to South Park.

Blade: I can afford it.

Chris: Really?

Blade: Yeah.

Chris: Sweet lets leave now. 　

Blade: K.

Two hours later they showed up in South Park.

Wendy: Where should we go first?

Blade: Well I can throw a party at the concert hall.

Wendy: Sweet, when?

Blade: 6:00 to whenever.

Chris see you then.

________________________________________________________________________

Please review.

Oc list

Anna - Mew Mew Jakie

Luna - xXshy-LullabyXx

Jess - SouthParkCraigLover

Mattias - MysticShadowFall

D.J. Callahan - sapphirerose182

Chris Yonder, Kate Yonder, and Blade Knife- Me


	11. Parties and Death

Blade calls Chris at 4:00, two hours before the party.

Blade: Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Blade: I got the concert hall from 5:30 pm to 12:00 am. What kind of music do you want to be played?

Chris: I don't know party music I guess.

Blade: Ok. See you at 5:30, the party starts at 6:00

Chris: Ok.

At 6:00 the party was set up and the guest started to arrive.

At 6:30 when everybody has arrived Blade gets on stage.

Blade whistles and every one turns to the stage.

Blade: Can I have your attention?

Cartman: No!

Blade: Shut up Cartman. Anyways I threw this party to tell about a couple people that have moved to this town. Now introducing my brother Chris Knife, My sister Katlyn Knife, and Wendy Testaburger.

They all come out in that order and you can hear remarks from the crowd that basically sound like this. ' Blade has siblings?' and 'Wendy's back?'

Blade: Everybody can continue what they were doing. Also, There's an entire hotel through that door. .

Two hours later everybody was hammered.

Blades walking around the room which only had like twenty people in it because everybody was in the hotel.

Bebe walks up to Blade and they are both hammered.

Bebe: Hiii.

Blade: Sup.

Bebe: Where you going?

Blade: Hotel I got then presidential suite. You wanna come.

Bebe: Sure, let's take the stairs.

Blade: Ok.

Twenty minutes later and a couple bruises from falling down the stairs they arrived in the Presidential suite.

Bebe: So what do you want to do?

Blade: I don't know.

Bebe: I got an idea.

Bebe kisses Blade and they fall on the bed.

Four hours later.

Blade wakes up next to a naked Bebe. He puts his clothes on and gets up about to walk out the door. He turns around.

Blade: Goodbye Bebe.

He walks out of the hotel and finds Chris lying against the wall next to Wendy.

Blade takes an envelope and his car keys out of his pocket and puts them on Chris.

Blade: Bye Chris. Bye Wendy.

On Blades way walking out he walks by Stan and Kenny and pulls out his Blades and puts one near each of them.

Blade: Bye guys.

Blade starts walking down the street away from South Park when he feels a gun on the back of his head.

Man: Hello Blade, it's nice to see you again.

Blade: Hello Zack. I haven't seen you in years.

Zack: Last time is when I tortured you in Iraq.

Blade: Yeah, so why did you come here?

Zack: To finish what I started.

Blade: What do you mean?

Zack: I'm going to kill you. Any last words?

Blade: Fuck You.

Zack: Goodbye. Also when I get done with you I'm going to go visit that Bebe chick.

Blade: Don't even think about touching her or you will be killed by my friends.

Zack: Goodbye Blade.

Zack shoots Blade in the head and walks away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

I'm gonna write one more chapter after this, but I don't know if I should continue after that. The only way I would continue I would have to bring Blade back to life. Tell me if I should or shouldn't.

Oc list

Anna - Mew Mew Jakie

Luna - xXshy-LullabyXx

Jess - SouthParkCraigLover

Mattias - MysticShadowFall

D.J. Callahan - sapphirerose182

Chris Yonder, Kate Yonder, and Blade Knife- Me


	12. Dad?

Chris wakes up and notices the keys in his hand. Soon, he realizes the envelope on his chest. He opens it and gasps.

Chris: Wendy wake up.

Wendy: What?

Chris: Look what Blade left me.

Wendy: Oh my god, we have to find Blade.

They get up and run to the door, where they find Stan and Kenny on the ground in front of it. They wake them up and tell them what's going on.

Stan: Well, that would explain the Blades on our chest. What's in the envelope?

Chris: His will.

Kenny: We should probably go look for him.

They rush outside and find a pool of blood with a cross in it that says Blade.

Chris: Oh my god he's dead.

Wendy burst into tears and Chris holds her. Then the door opens and Bebe walks out.

Bebe: What's going on?

Kenny: Blades dead.

Bebe: What?

Stan: The blood on the ground is Blades and he left his will.

Bebe: That's impossible.

Stan: It's true.

Chris: I guess we should plan hi funeral.

Kenny: Yep.

In Blades POV

I wake up and see nothing. There is a blindfold on me. I am chained up. Then I hear someone speak.

Man: Hello Blade.

Blade: Who are you.

Man: That is none of your concern . You're a lucky man.

Blade: How's that?

Man: You're alive.

The Blindfold gets taken off of my head and I see the girl. She has big boobs and a big butt. She is Hispanic, very skinny, with long lucious  
black hair and long legs. She is wearing a mini skirt with a bare midriff tank top. Her name is Candy.

Then I see a man who I recognize.

Blade: Dad?

Sorry for the long break. Here are the Oc's.

Anna - Mew Mew Jakie

Luna - xXshy-LullabyXx

Jess - SouthParkCraigLover

Mattias - MysticShadowFall

D.J. Callahan - sapphirerose182

Chris Yonder, Kate Yonder, and Blade Knife- Me

Candy - loveydovey101


End file.
